Bridge Over Troubled Water
by katy1986
Summary: ok first diagnosis murder fic hope you like. pls read & reviewSteve's married to a woman he loves but can't be with but can certain things help build a bridge between their hearts.NEW CHAPTER UP ch8
1. CH1 IN THE WOODS

Disclaimer: I don't own Mark, Steve, Jesse or Amanda all the other characters are mine.

Ok this story hasn't really got a time frame from the show but it's after Jack left.

Characters Age

Owned by the company who produced Diagnosis Murder

Lt. Steve Sloan 35

Dr. Mark Sloan 59

Lt. Cheryl Banks (Steve's partner) 30

Dr. Jesse Travis 24

Dr. Amanda Bentley 26

My Characters

Lt. Katelyn Sloan (Collins) (Steve's estranged wife) 26

Lt. Sophia Rodriguez (Katelyn's partner) 28

Dr. Caroline Collins (Katelyn's mum) 52

Dr. Michael Collins (Katelyn's oldest brother) 35

Dr. Jamie Collins (Katelyn's older brother) 29

Med Student Luke Collins (Katelyn's younger brother) 23

Dr. Gregory Collins (Katelyn's dad and Mark's friend) 59

Lisa Francis (Gregory's Fiancé) 36

Carly Collins (Katelyn's half sister, Greg's n Lisa's daughter) 5

Chapter 1

In the woods

On the out skirts of L.A. by the woods that stretched out over the hills like a lush green blanket.

It appeared to be a normal nice hot L.A day, and four teenagers were pulling up in black SUV at the car park at the foot of the wood.

Two boys got out called Jake and Zack. Zack was about 5'11 with black hair that was styled in corn rolls; he had green eyes and was of African descent. He was wearing a blue Ben Sherman t-shirt with blue jeans and Nike Air Max trainers. Jake was 5'9 with short blonde spiky hair, he had blue eyes. He was wearing of khaki coloured long shorts with a black muscle shirt and a pair of KWISS trainers. Then once the boys were out two girls got out the back seats who were called Nicole and Hayley. Nicole was 5'9, with caramel hair and hazel eyes. She had a tight baby pink spaghetti strap top on with a denim mini skirt which had a pink playboy belt around it she also had a pair of pink flat shoes on. Hayley was 5'8, with blonde hair with brown tips and blue eyes. She had a pair of tight hipster jeans on with a back vest top which had a slash on it just above the breasts which was held together with safety pins and she was also wearing a pair of Nike trainers.

The girls walked over to the entrance of the walkway up to the mountain whilst boys unloaded the SUV.

"Wow look at this place, I could just live here" Hayley said taking her surroundings.

"Well you do live here Hay, this is still L.A" Zack said.

"And your gonna be living here anyway that's why they call it camping" Jake said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Jake, you're a moron" Hayley said indignantly.

"Oh, that's big coming from 'look at me I'm blonde' god, just because your hairs that colour doesn't mean you have to act that way" Zack butted in as he and Jake put all their luggage down at their feet.

"Leave me alone" Hayley screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ok, we are going ahead" Jake said as he and Zack ran in front of them up the path.

Nicole and Hayley didn't care, they were fine with walking on there own, it meant that they could walk in peace.

The woods were silent apart from the birds chattering in the trees. The sun was making beautiful patterns on the ground from were it came through the canopy.

When Nicole and Hayley caught up with the boys they were standing in the clearing looking shocked.

"What's wrong with you two" Nicole said brushing past Jake.

"Um, we thought we were going camping. You know camp fires and tents" Jake said staring at the girls.

"Yea, who are you trying to kid. Like you would get us two sleeping on the floor, do you think we are insane" Hayley said appalled that the guys thought that they would sleep in tents.

"Nope this cabin belongs to my uncle" Nicole said with a grin on her face. "And we are not alone up here there are cabins in nearly every direction"

The cabin looked so peaceful sitting there in the middle of the woods. The cabin looked old and warn the brown of the wood had faded.

"Come on, last one inside is cooking dinner" Nicole declared as the 4 older teens ran inside the cabin, oblivious to what was going on in the cabin 10 minutes away.

10 minutes away there was another cabin that looked remarkably like Nicole's uncles cabin, the place looked just as peaceful, but boy can looks be deceiving. Inside the cabin in the room that would be classed as the living room, bang in the middle lied a body of a middle aged woman with blood and massive gashes all over her body. The furniture and wall were covered in blood splatter.

Outside a man was frantically crawling to his parked pick up truck. He had just reached the door of his truck when another man came out the cabin this one thou was wielding an axe.

This man was about 6'7 he was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans which was now covered in blood, he had a red and white working mans shirt on which was also covered in blood, a pair of combat boots and a Lakers base ball cap.

He walked to the guy who was trying to unlock his pick up truck; he raised the axe up in the air and swung the blade down. Then with one last cry. The man's head flew off his shoulders and the blood splattered over the grass and pick up.

The man took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the axe clean, and then he dropped it next to the man. He bent down and started to use his fingers to write a message in the blood, he stood up and walked back in to the cabin.

The message read.

A gift from me to you two K.S & S.R


	2. CH2 LOVE DOSNT ALWAYS CUNQUER

Chapter 2

Love doesn't always concur

It was early afternoon Steve Sloan had the day off work as did his father, Dr. Mark Sloan. Also around his fathers house was Dr. Jesse Travis and his recently divorced friend Dr. Amanda Bentley. Steve was in the kitchen getting some juice.

"I just don't think I can handle two kids alone" Amanda said almost in tears again.

"Amanda, Kyle wasn't around anyway, you were already raising them by your self, and may I add doing a brilliant job" Jesse said looking at Amanda.

"Its just going to take some getting used too that's all. I know it took Steve quite awhile" Mark said not noticing the stares he was getting from Amanda and Jesse. "Tell you the truth I think he still misses her"

"Steve was married" Amanda said staring at mark. "When, how and who. I've known him for a little over four years"

"Was, Steve is still married, his separated from Kate not Divorced" Mark said looking at Jesse and Amanda not realising until this moment that they didn't know about his daughter-in-law.

"So his wife's names Kate at least we now know something" Jesse said in an agitated tone. Really upset that his own business partner was keeping secrets from him.

Then Steve came out of the kitchen carrying a jug of juice and sat it on the table noticing the angry and hurt looks he was getting from Amanda and Jesse.

"What have I done something wrong" Steve asked looking between the two.

"Why didn't you tell us, especially me considering what I'm going through at the moment" Amanda said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't I tell you what" Steve said looking worriedly at Amanda. "Please don't start crying"

"Why didn't you tell us you're married" Jesse said looking at Steve with hurt written all over his face. Steve glared at his dad

"DAD! Amanda, Jesse I never told you because that part of my life was over before I either of you. I've been separated from Kate for 5 years" Steve explained to Amanda and Jesse.

"How come you separated and not divorced" Amanda asked watching Steve with concern because when he talked about his separation she saw the pain flash across his face.

"Were separated because we couldn't live with each other anymore not because we stopped loving each other" Steve said with misty eyes. "I am always going to love Kate and frankly I don't want to stop loving her"

"Why you two didn't fight for your marriage was beyond me" Mark said looking at Steve.

"Because we preferred separation knowing we loved each other than divorce hating one another, like we would have if we stayed together" Steve replied looking at his dad.

"You two could of tried counselling" Mark said looking back straight at Steve. Jesse and Amanda stayed silent they finally had worked out why none of Steve relationships worked out it was because he still loved his wife with all his heart.

"Dad" Steve shouted aggressively. "No amount of counselling would have brought the baby back. No amount of counselling would stop the guilt of knowing I was responsible for my baby's death" Jesse and Amanda looked speechless.

"It wasn't your fault Steve. It was McDonalds. His the piece of scum that broke into your home, his the one who hurt Kate and made her lose the baby and his the one who killed those cops. Steve the miscarriage wasn't your fault and Kate never blamed you for it" Mark said to Steve with tears in his eyes.

"Yea but McDonald followed me home, McDonald wouldn't have been anywhere near my wife if I had of noticed I was being followed" Steve said standing up.

"Steve it was not your fault" Mark sternly told his son.

"Dad that was why we split. We couldn't live with each other because I didn't want to talk about it, where Kate did that's what killed us, dad. My stubbornness" Steve said standing up.

"Where you going" Mark asked his son.

"To work" Steve said turning his back.

"It's your day off" Jesse said coming back in to the conversation.

"I'll find something to do" Steve answered distantly. Steve left the deck and went back into the house they watched him leave 2 minutes later they heard the gravel crunch which meant that Steve had pulled out the drive.

"I know I shouldn't have brought up Kate" Mark said looking at Jesse and Amanda.

"What was she like" Amanda asked wanting to know about the girl who could affect this family so much.

""Well she was Kate" Mark said looking out at the ocean. Amanda smiled. Jesse stared at Mark as if he had grown a third head.

"Well that's helpful" Jesse said looking at Amanda.

"Well she's hard to put into words" Mark said looking at them. "But I have some photos indoors"

Mark walked into his house. Then about ten minutes later he came out with a photo album and a box full of pictures. Mark sat back down and showed Jesse and Amanda the photos of Steve and Kate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I know that this was a short chap.

More coming soon.

Pls review.


	3. CH3 OH GREAT

Oh great

15 minutes after leaving his house Steve pulled up into his parking space in front of his police house. He went in and walked through to the homicide department. He walked in and went over to his desk and took his jacket off and hung it on the back of his chair and sat down.

Steve picked up a report from his desk and started to read it because he saw he had to sign it authenticate that's want really happened.

He was half way through it when his partner Lt. Cheryl Banks turned up to the side of his desk.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't today your day off" Cheryl asked sitting on the side of his desk.

"I had an argument with my dad" Steve replied not taking his eyes off the report even though he wasn't reading it.

"Oh" Cheryl replied as she put her hand on the report and lowered it so Steve was looking at her. "What about?"

"My wife" Steve answered. Cheryl knew about his wife, not only because Steve told her but because Katelyn Collins-Sloan used to be a homicide Lt. in their house and some of her colleagues still talk about her every now and then.

"Oh, was it a bad row" Cheryl asked.

"Pretty bad…" Steve started to say until he was interrupted by there captain.

"Banks, there's a case I want you…" the captain stopped mid-sentence seeing Steve. "Sloan, today's your day off"

"Cap, if you don't mind I would like to work" Steve replied looking at his captain.

"Course you can. Actually you can take this with bank's there's a double homicide up in Bracknell woods at cabin 16" the captain said handing the file to Cheryl then walking away.

"Come on then" Cheryl said as she walked back to her desk to grab her jacket and badge.

"Oh Great, I come in on my day off and get handed a double homicide. Cant murderers take a break for one bloody day" Steve grumbled as they walked out the station.

"Well you're the idiot that came in on their day off" Cheryl said looking at him as she got in the passenger side of the car and put her seat belt on.

"True" Steve grunted as he got car in and started the engine. They left the car park, but after 3 minutes of silence Cheryl decided to break it.

"So… how did the row with your dad start" She asked.

"Him, Jesse and Amanda were talking about her divorce" Steve said whilst driving. "An dad brought up mine and Kate's separation"

"Oh. How did that cause a row" Cheryl asked baffled.

"Because Jesse and Amanda didn't know about Kate" Steve replied.

"What! You didn't tell them" Cheryl asked shocked.

"No. it hurt too much talking about Kate" Steve answered twiddling his wedding band whilst they sat in the traffic.

"I know I've said this before, but I wish I could have met her" Cheryl said staring at Steve.

Steve just looked at her and drove off as the light turned green.

For 15 minutes they just chatted. Until they entered the dirt track that lead up to all the cabins with in Bracknell Woods.

"So the cabin was number 16 right" Steve asked as he drove up the bumpy road. "I think I'll park here and we can walk the rest off the way or I'm going to get a flat tyre" Steve said as he pulled the car up.

Steve and Cheryl got out and started to walk up the path after a 3 minute walk they came up to a black van marked coroner's office, a white van with 'LA:CSI' marked on the side and two police squads.

"Lt. Sloan" Steve said showing his badge to the officer standing by the yellow tape. "This is Lt. Banks" Steve said pointing to Cheryl as she showed him her badge the officer lifted the tape so Cheryl and Steve could come under it.

"What we got Scott" Steve asked as he walked over to one of the CSI's.

"Hi my name's Matthews. Scott Matthews" the CSI guy replied looking at Cheryl.

"Oh, you two know one another" Cheryl asked looking between the two.

"Yea, Scott has worked on a couple of other cases with me" Steve said looking at Cheryl.

"I also went to school with his wife, Katelyn. Her best-friend was my high school girlfriend" Matthews said looking at Cheryl.

"Oh cool. So what have we got" Cheryl asked not wanting to get back to the subject of Katy.

"Well we have a Caucasian male, married in his mid 30's, as you can see his been decapitated" he stopped to watch Cheryl wince. "He wouldn't have felt much pain it was done in one fail swoop. So the guy that you're looking for will be strong. And these murders weren't pointless he is trying to get someone's attention" the Matthews said pointing to the truck door which had the message on it:

A gift from me to you two K.S & S.R.

"Yea, well he may not have got K.S and S.R's attention, who ever they are, but they have ours" Cheryl said standing up besides Steve who was looking at their surrounding's until he spotted an axe.

"I take it I'm not the first person to see that" Steve said pointing to the axe.

"Oh no Steve, do you think we are idiots, my colleague has just gone to get a cone so we can mark it an take the photographic evidence we need then we will have it shipped of to the lab" the Matthews replied.

"We were told this was a double homicide there's only one body here" Cheryl said looking around.

"Yea the other victims in side the cabin, it's this poor guys wife. An inside the cabin is how we know, who ever K.S and S.R are, it's not a loving relationship between the 3 of them" the Scott said as he lead Steve and Cheryl inside.

"Oh my god" Cheryl stated with her mouth wide open as she saw the woman.

"Yea this guy is vicious" Scott said as he looked at Steve and Cheryl who were both shocked at the scene. "He meant and knew what he was doing"

"How do we know that there is no love lost between the murderer and K.S and S.R" Steve asked looking at the woman in the centre of the room.

"Because of that" Matthews said pointing to the wall on there left. This had another message, which was writing also in blood:

I TOLD YOU BITCHS

NOTHING COULD HOLD ME, SO HERE WE GO AGAIN

CATS VERSES MOUSE

CATCH ME IF YOU CAN.

XXX

L SON

"'Catch me if you can' that sounds like K.S and S.R might be after this tosser" Cheryl said looking at Steve. "Maybe we should try and find them"

"Yea, that should be where we start" Steve said looking at Cheryl. Then he turned to look at Scott. "Scott, give us a shout when you start getting your results back" Steve said as he and Cheryl turned to leave.

"You got it Steve" Matthews said as he got back to work.

"So we need to get back to the house and start a search on this L Son guy maybe the police database might have something on him that might help us I.D this K.S and S.R people" Cheryl said as her and Steve made there way back to the car.

"Yea" Steve said as they reached the car and got in. not knowing that 5 miles away there case was being worked by someone else.

5 miles away on a secluded beach laid a downed small private jet with NYPD on the side and a team of people processing it inside out.

An walking out the main door was 2 women one was wearing a pair of bleach wash jeans and a yellow tank top; she had an Italian complexion and had dark brown curly hair. The other was Caucasian with light caramel hair she was wearing a light baby blue kick flare trousers with a tight white buster and a matching baby blue jacket which hid her gun and badge.

And there initials were K.S and S.R.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hope you liked.

Pls Review.


	4. CH4 ESCAPED PRISONER

Escaped prisoner

At Steve's and Cheryl's police house

Cheryl was leaning over Steve's shoulder as he was searching the police data base on Lson, K.S and S.R.

"Well there's nothing on K.S or S.R, but then again that's not a shock because they are just initials" Steve said looking at his partner.

"True try this Lson guy" Cheryl said staring at the screen wishing it would give them an answer.

Steve typed in 'Lson' and watched as it started searching through the police database. Cheryl sat at the edge of Steve's desk waiting for the search to finish when her phone rang, she got up and went and answered it.

"Hello, Lt Cheryl Banks here" Cheryl stated professionally into the phone. "Yes, thank you. Me and Steve will be there soon. Yes bye" Cheryl said as she hang up.

She walked back over to Steve. She glanced at the screen and saw that it had just started searching the NYPD database.

"That was Amanda, she as just got the bodies and she is about to start the autopsy's" she said looking at Steve.

"You know this is pointless, we are going to be here all d...day" Steve said stuttering as he looked at the screen which was flashing saying 'MATCH FOUND' from the NYPD database.

"Oh my god. We have a match" Cheryl said staring at it as well.

Steve clicked on it and the screen flashed 'AUTHRISED PERSONEL ONLY'.

"What?" Steve said as he stared at the screen, just as the captain walked past.

"Banks, Sloan is there something wrong" the captain asked.

"Yeah we can't get on to a page that is linked to our investigation from the NYPD" Cheryl said as she looked up at her captain.

"I don't know what's up" The captain said as he tried and got told the same thing. "The files been sealed. You are going to have to get a NYPD cop to get you into it" he said pointedly looking at Steve.

"Ok, I will call her. I doubt she will be able to help though" Steve said sighing.

"Good, because this file could give us some major leads" the captain said as he walked back to his office. Cheryl turned to look at Steve worried.

"Do you want me to call" Cheryl offered.

"No, she is more likely to help me" Steve said reaching for the phone and punched in a number which was out of state, in fact it was a New York number.

"Hello and how may the 2-4 precinct police station help you to day" a female voice answered.

"Um, yea I want to speak to one of your officers please" Steve said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Do you know which department you want to speak to" she replied.

"Yes. I want homicide and her name is Lt. Katelyn Sloan. I'm her husband" Steve replied staring at the phone aware that everyone had gone quiet and that they were all staring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr Sloan, your wife is out of state at the moment, do you want to leave a message for her" the voice asked.

"Um no, but thank you" Steve said kind of disappointed.

"Ok, have a good day sir" the voice said as they hung up.

Steve put the phone down and looked at Cheryl. "She is out of state, apparently"

"Oh crap, that's bad timing" Cheryl said looking at him as everyone else started getting back to work. "Well we have to go to the morgue"

"Yea come on lets go" Steve said as he shut down his PC and got his jacket, badge and keys.

He and Cheryl went out the doors together on their way to community general hospital.

Meanwhile 5 miles up state

K.S and S.R had just got off an abandoned plane.

"Great four dead cops and three dead convicts and he has only been loose for a day and a half" K.S said shaking her head.

"I know he is working fast" S.R replied.

"Lt. Sloan, Lt. Rodriguez what are we doing with the bodies" a police officer asked. Katelyn Sloan and Sophia Rodriguez turned and stared at him. "Well I know the coroners, but are we calling the LA or are they being shipped back to New York"

"No, call the LA coroner" Lt. Sloan answered.

"Ok, mam" the officer said as he walked off.

"I hate it when they mam me, it makes me feel old" Katelyn said looking at her partner who just laughed.

"Well what else are they supposed to call you, girl" Sophia asked smiling at her best friend.

"I don't know, anything but mam" Katelyn said laughing, just then another officer came running up to them out of breathe.

"Lt. Sloan, Lt. Rodriguez" he said stopping in front of them. "Some… someone tried to log on to Levingson's police records. I traced it, it was a homicide Lt. on Malibu it was in connection with his case" the officer said in a rush.

"What's his case and what is the connection to Levingson" Sophia asked.

"It's a double murder, a husband and wife" he said noticing the look that Katelyn and Sophia shared. "An they were searching the database and trying to look at his file because of what there murderer left behind"

"And what was that" Katelyn asked.

"He left two messages. The first on the door of a car and the second on the wall at the crime scene and that one was signed Lson" the officer said.

"What" Katelyn and Sophia yelled making the officer jump.

"Sorry, did you get the I.D of this cop" Katelyn asked looking at the cop.

"Yes mam, his name is Lt. Steve Sloan" the officer said looking at the two female detectives funnily because Katelyn had gone pale and Sophia's jaw had dropped to the floor. Sophia regained control first.

"Thank you officer. Girl your husband is working our case" Sophia said turning to her partner.

"Not for long" Katelyn said as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and called her captain. After a short conversation Katelyn and Sophia were granted full jurisdiction of the case. "Come on we had better make a move to get there as we are going to get caught in traffic" Katelyn said as she and Sophia walked towards their car.

"So am I going to have to referee a fight between you and your hubby" Sophia asked as she got in the passenger side as Kate slipped in behind the wheel.

"No because he knows the rules on case jurisdiction. We had the Levingson case first" Katelyn said as she started the car.

"Who said I was talking about a professional argument" Sophia said laughing at Katelyn.

Before she put the car into drive Katelyn leaned over and slapped Sophia around the head.

"This is going to be a long drive" Katelyn sighed.

Community General Hospital

The morgue

Jesse and Mark were helping Amanda when Steve and Cheryl walked in.

"Hey guy's, so what have you got for us" Steve asked as he stopped by one of the gurneys.

Amanda stepped forward and pulled back the sheet covering the husband.

"Well the cause of death with Mr Bradshaw is no mystery his head was severed from his spinal cord he died instantly, but he was bound by something for at least an hour before his death" Amanda said as she pointed to the guy's wrists where there was a bluish purple bruise. "He was properly tied and made to watch what happened to his wife" Amanda concluded as she walked to the other gurney.

"Why what happened to his wife, apart from being bludgeoned to death" Cheryl asked Amanda as she pulled the sheet back covering the badly mutilated body.

"Well before she was hit with a sharp edged weapon..." Amanda started but was cut off by Steve.

"They found an axe at the scene" Steve informed her.

"That would do it. No before she was hit with the axe she was badly beaten, as you can she from the pieces of skin you can see following the damage he did with the axe it is severely bruised, she was also raped. I have sent off a raped kit to see if any DNA was left behind" Amanda said as she covered the body back up.

"Ok, can I use your phone Amanda" Steve asked.

"Yeah go right ahead" Amanda said as she pointed to the phone.

"Thanks" Steve picked up the phone and dialled his station. The captain picked up the phone.

"Captain, its Sloan we have just been informed that Mrs Bradshaw was raped before murdered. Amanda has sent a raped kit off" Steve said to his captain.

"Well good, that can be given to the new people in charge of this case" the captain replied.

"What? What do you mean? Have me and Cheryl been reassigned" Steve asked.

"No the case was pulled from you and given to someone else" the captain said informing him of the situation. "But I want you and Cheryl still on it, just don't get under who's ever taken over this cases feet"

"You got it captain" Steve replied as he hung up.

"What's going on son" Mark asked looking at Steve.

"Me and Cheryl have been pulled from this case" Steve said looking at everyone.

"What since when" Cheryl asked.

"Now, But the captain still wants us to investigate. We are just not aloud to get under who ever has now got the cases feet" Steve said looking at his partner.

"Fine" Cheryl answered.

"Good, why don't we go to BBQ bobs and we can talk there" Steve asked.

"Yea, ok. Are you guys coming" Cheryl asked looking at Mark, Jesse and Amanda.

"Yea we will meet you there in 20 minutes" Mark said to Steve and Cheryl.

"Ok, see you there" Steve said as he and Cheryl left.

Half Hour Later

Outside BBQ bobs

A silver car pulled up and parked.

"Ok I'm starving. BBQ bob's was one of my favourite restaurants when I lived here" Katelyn said as she took the keys out of the ignition.

"Ok What ever. I'm starving, as long as the food is edible" Sophia said as her stomach growled.

"Ok let's go" Katelyn said as she got out the car.

Inside BBQ bobs

"So do you know who has the case now" Jesse asked Steve as he took a sip of his coke. They were all speaking freely as the place was empty except for them.

"No idea" Cheryl replied as she picked up her drink.

Just as the door bell chimed the TV programme was interrupted by a newsflash, which pulled Jesse's, Mark's, Amanda's, Cheryl's and Steve's attention.

_A woman appeared on the screen. "This is Maria Austen for channel 5 news, we have a breaking story which has just been discovered after a poor attempt at covering it up by the NYPD"_ Katelyn and Sophia were also watching the TV. Katelyn hadn't even realised she was only a couple of feet away from her husband and father-in-law.

"_I can exclusively reveal that there are escaped convicts on the run, who are said to be heading for LA right at this moment. It is still unknown what they were imprisoned for or how they escaped, but it known that they escaped about 36 hours ago from a high security prison in New York. Kimberly Johnston has the story for us, please bear in mind that this was recorded yesterday and we have only just got this footage" the host continued as it changed to another women standing on some steps outside of a building._ A woman that both Katelyn and Sophia recognised.

"I told you shouldn't have threatened her" Sophia whispered as Katelyn giggled.

"_I'm Kimberly Johnson reporting for channel 5. I'm outside the 2-4 precinct where the two police officers who put most of the convicts away work. Lt. Rodriguez and Lt. Sloan, so far today have refused to comment on the escape, but wait a minute this is them here" Katelyn and Sophia appeared on the TV walking close together with their heads down. "Lt. Sloan, Lt. Rodriguez what can you tell us about the escaped convicts. Or what do you say to the people who are saying that this escape is reflection on the police department and the policing this city receives. Lt. Sloan, Lt. Rodriguez do you have anything to say" _

"_Yea, move before I shoot you" The on screen Katelyn said._

"_Well as you can see from this interview the NYPD are not telling us anything, so back to the studio" Maria Austin reappeared on the screen._

"_As you can see from this report the NYPD are not cooperating with anyone and it is also known that neither Lt. Sloan nor Lt. Rodriguez are in New York, it is said that they are out here in La following leads. This has been Maria Austin for channel 5 and we will keep the public up dated on this potential danger" _with that the TV switched back to its normal programme.

"Your wife's a charming young lady Steve" Amanda said looking at him.

Hearing that name made Katelyn do a double take.

"Yea well that reporters a moron" Sophia said to Amanda.

Everyone turned to stare at where the voice had come from; Steve jumped up from his seat as if it was the electric chair and stood staring at Katelyn.

"Oh my god you're Lt. Rodriguez and you're…" Amanda said trailing off.

"Kate?" Steve asked not believing his eyes.

"Hey Steve" Katelyn replied in a breathy whisper.

"What are you doing here" Steve asked.

Katelyn and Sophia looked at each other.

"His your husband, you can tell him" Sophia said pushing Katelyn forward.

"Well…

Ok hope you liked.

Pls review.

Next chap how will Steve react when he finds out it was his wife that his case was assigned too.


	5. CH5 PERKS OF MARRIAGE

Perks of Marriage

"Kate" Steve asked not believing his eyes.

"Hey Steve" Kate replied in a breathy whisper.

"What are you doing here" Steve asked. Katelyn and Sophia looked at each other.

"His your husband, you can tell him" Sophia said pushing Katelyn forward.

"Well" Katelyn said swallowing to wet her mouth that had gone dry. "Were here on a case, the one you just saw on TV actually. Kate said smiling.

"You're not going to tell him" Sophia hissed disbelievingly in her ear.

"No" Kate hissed back before she turned to Steve.

"Oh" Steve answered staring at his wife.

"Kate" Mark said trying to help his son out. "Get here and give me a hug". Kate smiled as she walked over and gave Mark a tight hug.

"Hey dad" Kate whispered in his ear.

Mark smiled as he pulled back and to look at his daughter in laws appearance.

"You are to skinny" Mark grinned as Kate lifted her eyebrows.

"Ok 10 seconds Mark! That's a new record for you" Kate said disbelievingly. "10 seconds and you're already starting on me" which made Jesse and Amanda laugh.

"Ok I will take it back sort of" Mark smiled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You have gone quiet Steve" Kate said looking at him.

"Yea I know. Sorry. How you been babe" Steve asked as he slipped his arms around Kate's waist and hugged her and buried his face in her neck and giving her a quick peck between her neck and shoulder, which made her shiver in his arms. "I missed you" Steve mumbled into her neck.

"I missed you too" Kate whispered back making sure no one else in the room heard.

"I'm so sorry, forgive my rudeness" Mark said looking at Kate's partner and trying to refocus everyone's attention away from Steve and Kate. "My names Mark Sloan, this is Amanda Bentley, this is Jesse Travis and last but not least this is Cheryl Banks and I didn't catch your name"

"Oh I'm Sophia" Sophia said holding out her hand so Mark could shake. "So what do you guys do for a living? As you know what I do" She said as she pointed to the TV.

"Oh me, Amanda and Jesse are doctors and Cheryl's a cop" Mark said as Kate and Steve broke apart and adverted their eyes from each other as Mark introduced everyone.

"Sorry dad, this is my partner Sophia Rodriguez and Soph I know he just introduced himself as Mark but this is my father in law and this..." Kate said indicating to Steve. "Is my husband Steve" Kate finished looking sheepishly at Sophia.

"Hi, so a cop and more doctors. Jesus girl what is it with you, your whole family are doctors" Sophia said giggling making Steve and Mark chuckle and the other three look confused.

"Ah, so you know Greg" Mark asked as he looked between Kate and Sophia.

"Yea, she does and the boys" Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Who are you talking about" Jesse asked joining the conversation.

"My family. My dad, Dr Gregory Collins, Head of surgery at Mount Sinai and my three brothers Dr Michael Collins, Head of Cardotherasic's at Mount Sinai, Dr Jamie Collins, Head of Emergency Paediatrics and Dr Luke Collins, Emergency and Surgical intern. And my mother Dr Caroline Collins, Nero" Kate said as she watched Jesse and Amanda's jaw drop with every name.

"Wow, your Dr Royalty" Amanda said smiling.

"Yea, don't I know it" Kate said rolling her eyes. "Actually dad, you work at Community General don't you" Kate asked.

"Yea, I do as do Jesse and Amanda. Why" Mark replied.

"You know that new emergency surgical wing that's being opened with the launch and press ball down at beach on Venice" Kate asked as she watched Mark, Jesse and Amanda nodded. "Well dad's launching the wing so he and the boys will be here they are flying out end of the week"

"Well I did hear that rumour! So it's true" Mark asked as he watched Kate nodded.

"Yea, you can meet my future Step mom and half sister" Kate said smiling.

"Yea, I have seen photos of them, it will be nice to meet them" Mark said smiling. "Is your mom coming out for the opening?"

"NO" Kate answered quickly.

"You still not talking to your mom" Steve asked.

"No" Kate replied with venom.

"Ok, time to change the subject by the look on your face Mrs Sloan" Cheryl said looking at Kate.

"Ok, Katy or Kate or if you must Katelyn, but please never call me Mrs Sloan again as I still have my natural hair and colour" Kate said smiling.

"Yea, sure sorry Kate" Cheryl said smiling.

"So what you guys doing at BBQ Bobs" Steve asked.

"Oh we were both feeling hungry, so I said we should stop and eat before finding a hotel" Kate said looking at Steve.

"Oh, right so you're in luck as you get freebies here as you're married to one of the owners" Jesse said standing up.

"You're kidding, Steve you own this place" Kate asked looking at Steve.

"Yea along with dad and Jesse" Steve smiled as he went behind the bar. "So what can I get you girls?"

"I will have a coke and a BBQ Ribs in a wrap with all the trimmings" Sophia said smiling at Steve.

"You hate your heart and guts don't you" Kate asked looking at Sophia.

"No I just like my food and not rabbit food like you" Sophia asked grinning back.

"Ok girls break it up" Steve said smiling. "What do you want Kate?"

"Um, the same that I had after the movies on our first date" Kate said smiling as Steve blushed.

"Wait, what" Jesse asked looking between Steve and Kate as everyone else crack up.

"She wants a diet coke and a chicken and mayo burger" Steve said as he buried his head in the freezer as Kate stared at him.

"You remembered?" Kate asked disbelievingly.

"Yea" Steve answered as Kate looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, so your orders are coming right up" Jesse said as he went about doing the girls orders with Steve. "Does anyone else want anything" Jesse asked as he looked at everyone.

"No, I have to make a move, see you at work Steve" Cheryl said standing up.

"It was nice meeting you Katy and Sophia. Mark, Amanda and Jesse see you later bye" Cheryl said as she waved goodbye and left.

"I have to make a move too" Amanda said standing up.

"Wait wasn't Jesse driving you home" Mark asked.

"Yea, but don't worry I can get a taxi" Amanda said waving Mark off.

"NO" Kate and Sophia yelled at the same time causing everyone to jump and turn to them whilst Amanda looked scared.

"You girls ok, and Amanda your not getting taxi" Mark asked worried.

"Yea. Amanda look I didn't mean to scare you it's just did you see that news bulletin there are mass murders out there." Kate said trying to explain her outburst. "Plus you're not going to talk Mark out of this, his to stubborn"

"No seriously I can do Sophia's and Kate's orders on my own, Jesse I will do it, take Amanda" Steve said looking at Jesse.

"You sure" Jesse asked as he took off apron.

"Yea I'm sure" Steve answered smiling. "Night Jesse and Amanda"

"Night Steve" Amanda said smiling. "Mark, see you tomorrow" she said as she kissed his cheek. "And I hope to see you two again" Amanda said nodding to Sophia and Kate as did Jesse.

As Amanda and Jesse left Steve appeared with Kate and Sophia's food in a bag.

"There you go" Steve said as he put it in front of the girls, Sophia reached for her handbag. "No it's on the house"

"Ok thanks" Sophia said smiling her thanks. "Girl we need to go we still need to check-in at the motel" Sophia added to Kate.

"Oh no you don't" Mark said looking between the girls. "We have plenty of room at the house why don't you girls come and stay with us" Mark said looking at everyone.

"No, Mark seriously I don't wanna be an inconvenience" Kate said dismissing Mark's offer.

"No I'm not taking no for an answer as you said a minute ago I'm too stubborn" Mark said giving Kate his resolved look.

"Dads right Kate" Steve said looking at his wife. "Dad take them back to house whilst I clean and close up this place"

"On your own, you sure" Mark asked.

"Yea I am" Steve said as he started cleaning the bar and back area.

"Ok you two lets get you two back to the house so you can settle in" Mark said leading Sophia outside but Kate didn't move.

"You sure about this Steve" Kate asked looking in her husbands eyes.

"I'm sure" Steve smiled. Kate walked to the door and looked back at Steve.

"I will see you when I get home" Steve said looking at Kate.

"See you soon" Kate said as she let Steve shut down.

Kate walked to her car and got in and started the ignition and looked over at Sophia who was watching her.

"Um, this could be interesting" Sophia said.

"Yea, tell me about it" Kate said as she shifted her gear and followed Mark back to his house.


	6. CH6 SLEEPING ARRANGEMENTS

Sleeping Arrangements

Mark and Steve's house

"Welcome home girls" Mark said as he ushered Katelyn and Sophia in the house. "Leave your bags here I will get Steve to sort them out when he gets home" Mark said as he stood 1 of Katelyn's suit cases up.

"No, Mark we will do them just tell us where to put them" Kate said brushing Mark's offer off.

"Nonsense, you two are going to follow me to the kitchen where you can eat your food whilst I set up the spare rooms" Mark said as he put his arm around Kate and guided her to the kitchen and on the way he grabbed Sophia's hand.

"Ok, you two sit" Mark ordered as they entered the kitchen. Then he went to the cupboard and brought down 2 plates, 2 glasses and 2 sets of cutlery. "Now enjoy your food whilst I set up your beds" Mark said as he walked out.

"I will be right back" Katelyn said to Sophia as she got up and followed Mark. "Mark"

"Yea, why aren't you eating" Mark said turning around.

"It's just" Kate said as she walked up to him and hugged him. "Thanks dad" She whispered in his ear.

"Anything for my gorgeous daughter-in-law" Mark smiled as he pulled back. "Now go eat your dinner before it gets cold"

"Ok" Kate said as walked back to the kitchen, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Hey you ok" Sophia asked as Kate came back in.

"Yea, its just you know, oh god how am I going to keep the fact that the case Steve and his partner have been pulled from is our case" Kate sighed as she sat down.

"Well you could tell him" Sophia said biting into her wrap deciding not to bring up the tears.

"I could" Kate said as she chewed on her burger.

"Yea, you could because we could use some local help, because I don't know this place or the crime circles and you we will be a bit rusty as you haven't lived here in 5 years, but your hubby will be up to date with everything" Sophia said sipping her drink.

"True" Kate sighed.

"Plus, Steve seems cool as does Mark" Sophia smiled at Kate.

"They are the best" Kate answered trying to keep tears from following.

"You still care about him don't you" Sophia asked noticing the tears in her partner's eyes.

"Can we stop talking about this because it's complicated? Things between me and Steve are complicated" Kate answered as she drifted into her own world.

10 minutes later

"Dad, Kate" Steve called but got no answer, he walked through to the kitchen to see Sophia and Katelyn eating. "Hey, I take it the food is satisfactory" Steve grinned as leant on the counter facing them.

"Um, yea it's great" Kate said avoiding Steve's eyes.

"It's brilliant" Sophia smiled.

"So who does all that luggage belong to" Steve asked.

"Well 2 duffle bags are mine" Sophia grinned.

"Ok, well I counted 3 duffle bags, so who does the other 1 and the 2 suit cases belong to" Steve asked looking at Sophia.

"Don't look at me, they are your wife" Sophia laughed.

"Well I needed to be prepared and have an outfit for every possibility" Kate answered blushing which made Steve laugh.

"Nice to know some things never change" Steve said looking into Kate's eyes.

"Shut it Robocop" Kate laughed.

"Robocop? Care to explain" Sophia asked laughing.

"No she won't" Steve said glaring at Kate, which made her laugh harder.

"Well" Kate said laughing as Steve carried on glaring. "It was about 3 months before we got married, we were at work and I happened to be sitting on Steve's lap we started making out and I ended up straddling his lap and well we both got turned on and I'm just lucky I'm a girl, because our Captain caught us and sent us off in different directions lets just say Steve had to walk stiff to hide something and the guys started calling him Robocop" Kate finished before dissolving into laughter along with Sophia and Steve.

"What's going on in here" Mark asked as he entered the kitchen amongst the laughter.

"My darling wife just told her partner my old nickname and how I got it" Steve said trying to keep a straight face, which caused Mark to roll up. "Thanks for the support dad" Steve muttered.

"Ahh poor baby" Kate cooed as she stood up and picked up hers and Sophia's plates and went to take them to the sink.

"No you sit down I have these" Mark said taking the plates out of Kate's hands. "Oh whilst I was sorting the first room out I remembered my other spare room is full of boxes, so Sophia if you take the spare room and Kate you can have mine and I will sleep on the couch" Mark said as he rinsed the plates.

"No Mark I will be fine on the couch" Kate said looking at Mark.

"No, dad Kate can have my bed and I can take the pull out bed" Steve said. "And bring it up here"

"Why where is it" Kate asked.

"Oh in my room" Steve answered adverting his eyes.

"Um, ok if you are sure" Mark answered.

"Yes, I am because I am not kicking you out of your own room" Kate answered kissing mark's cheek.

"Well I would let you" Mark replied.

"Hey, I just realised you said you don't want to kick dad out his room, but your ok with kicking me out of mine" Steve asked acting hurt.

"Yea, well that's totally different" Kate said laughing.

"Well now that sorted its 11pm and I'm guessing early starts all around lets get you girls settled then head to bed. Steve if I take Sophia can you sort out Kate" Mark asked.

"Yea I got this dad" Steve smiled.

"Ok, night you two" Mark said as he kissed Kate's cheek.

"Yea, night dad" Kate smiled. "Night see you in the morning Soph"

"Yea, night girl and night Steve" Sophia smiled as she followed Mark.

"Ok let's get you sorted out" Steve smiled as he followed Kate to get her bags.

Down in Steve's room

Steve walked down the stairs carrying Kate's two suit cases whilst Kate walked down behind him carrying her duffle bag.

"Jesus, Kate what did you pack in these cases? Bricks" Steve laughed as he put them down.

"Funny Steve" Kate said as she joined him. "Nice, live with your dad, no rent but your own private space"

"Yea, this is the main part. Bedroom with couch and TV" Steve said looking around the place as he pointed to a door. "That's the bathroom you have a sink, toilet and shower and through here" Steve said walking to another door. "This is the closet, so you can through your bags in there once you're settled"

"Steve I do feel really guilty about kicking you out your own room, plus that couch don't look that comfy" Katelyn said looking at Steve.

"Hey, I'll be fine don't worry about me" Steve said smiling. "Any way I will see you in the morning" Steve finished as he stopped in front of Kate and slipping a stray strand of hair behind her ear and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Night" Steve whispered as he pulled back and turned around and went to walk to the couch.

"Steve wait! Why don't you sleep on it down here" Kate asked as she grabbed his arm so he was facing her.

"You sure babe" Steve asked looking in her eyes.

"Yea, I am" Kate smiled.

"Ok, let me lock up. Whilst I'm doing that you can nest" Steve laughed as he walked upstairs.

Kate smiled to herself before she started walking around Steve's room looking at all his photo's she smiled as she found a photo of their wedding day on Steve's bedside cabinet along with a picture from their honeymoon. Kate picked up her wedding photo and ran her finger over Steve's face.

"I miss you" Kate whispered to the photo.

Kate sighed as she looked around before she put the photo down and decided to sort her bags out before she settled down and went to bed.


	7. CH7 REVEALED

Disclaimer I don't own the show just this story. Sorry for the wait not been well and just finished moving and settling into a new job. Hope it is worth the wait.

Revealed

20 minutes later

Steve walked back down the stairs, as he took his foot off the last step, he froze. Standing in front of him in a pair of short hot pants and topless was Kate.

"Like the view Steve" Kate asked in amusement as she pulled a tank top over her head before she turned around to look at him.

"Sorry didn't know you were changing" Steve answered blushing.

"Its ok, it's not like you haven't seen it all before" Kate laughed.

"I'm gonna go get changed" Steve smiled.

"Ok" Kate said as she slide into Steve's bed.

5 minutes later

Steve stepped out the bathroom to see Kate asleep.

"Sleep tight baby" Steve whispered as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Um Steve" Kate murmured as Steve walked to the pull out couch.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you" Steve whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"This bed is huge" Kate said giving Steve a sleepy smile.

"Yea, I know" Steve laughed.

"I'm cold, Steve sleep here and keep me warm, just don't get any ideas" Kate giggled.

"Ok, so I'm not getting any" Steve laughed.

"Behave" Kate giggled as Steve settled next to her in the bed.

"I need to talk to you in the morning" Kate murmured as she turned over and nestled into Steve's chest.

"Ok, just sleep" Steve murmured into her neck.

"Hmmm, night" Kate murmured as she felt Steve's arms circle her waist.

"Night" Steve whispered as he buried his head on her shoulder.

Next morning

6am

Kate stirred and turned further into Steve's embrace. Kate opened her eyes to find herself staring at Steve's chest, as Kate moved Steve stirred and tried to pull her closer, but Kate moved and got out of bed, she hastily threw on some workout clothes and walked upstairs.

The house was quiet as Kate slipped out the back door and headed towards the beach.

45 minutes later

Steve woke up stirring. "Kate" Steve called looking around and not seeing her.

Steve got dressed and went upstairs to find his dad in the kitchen with Jesse, Amanda and Sophia.

"Morning" Steve murmured as he poured himself a cup of coffee, as he took a sip he looked at Sophia. "You seen Kate" he asked.

"No, she's not downstairs" Sophia asked looking at Steve and watched as he shook his head. "Then she might of gone for a run, she's a bit of a fitness freak, she goes for a hour jog every morning" Sophia yawned.

"Did you sleep ok" Mark asked smiling as Sophia stopped yawning.

"Yea I'm just not a morning person" Sophia laughed.

"Well, there is no cure for that I'm afraid, anyway its good to be active, tomorrow I might see if see wants some company on her run" Mark said smiling as he turned to look at Steve.

"An hour jog Mark" Amanda sighed looking at him.

"Yea, it's good for your heart" Mark laughed.

The balcony door opened and Kate walked in just as Steve took a sip of his coffee, which he sprayed everywhere making everyone laugh, when he saw Kate.

"You ok Steve" Kate asked oblivious to Jesse's stare as Steve opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Girl, call that a workout outfit" Sophia asked as she looked at Kate.

"Yea, what she said" Steve stuttered as he got his voice back.

"Yea, it's a skirt and strappy top, no big deal" Kate laughed.

"You want some breakfast love" Mark asked as he looked at Kate.

"Yea, Mark that will be great, I'm gonna run and get changed" Kate laughed as she went downstairs.

As Kate was doing her jeans up she heard footsteps come down the stairs, she looked up to see who it was.

"Hey, what you doing" Kate asked.

"Does he know?" Sophia asked as she sat on the stairs.

"No not yet. I'm gonna tell him once I'm dressed, that ok by you" Kate laughed.

"Yea, its just I like him I can see why your not over him" Sophia said giving Kate a tight smile.

"I'm over him" Kate muttered not even believing her own words.

"Yea, whatever. Hurry up Mark said breaky's up" Sophia laughed as she walked up the stairs.

Kate turned around and picked up her light pink fitted buster to go with her jeans and white sandals. Once she was dressed she did her hair and put some make-up on, before going upstairs.

"Hey just in time" Mark smiled as he saw his daughter-in-law.

"Aren't I always" Kate laughed as she walked over to Steve and stole his coffee. "Thanks babe" Kate smiled making Jesse and Amanda roll up.

"I guess I'm making myself another coffee" Steve asked laughing as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yea Steve I still need to talk to you" Kate said as she took a sip of Steve's coffee.

"What's up? You can tell me now? If you want?" Steve answered as he looked up at Kate.

"Um, yea. Me and Sophia could use you help with our case, your partner as well" Kate said smiling at Steve.

"Yea, sure. We have our own case we are on, but we could lend a hand" Steve said looking at his wife.

"Oh, I thought you had been pulled from your case" Kate said looking at him, not noticing the looks of suspicion she was getting from Mark, Amanda and Jesse.

"Yea I did, but the captain still wants us on it he just doesn't want us to get under the new persons feet" Steve answered automatically. "Hey, how did you know I got pulled from my case?"

"Ok, I'm evacuating the room" Sophia laughed as she stood up.

"No someone tell me what's going on" Steve asked looking between his wife and her partner.

"The case you are on, the double murder, it's now our case" Kate said tentatively.

"Really I thought you were here because of the escaped convicts" Amanda asked looking between the two female cops.

"They are and same case. There was four escapees they were on a police transport plane when they somehow escaped and took control of the plane, once plane was on the ground one of the convicts, his name is Leverson, killed his fellow escapees and made a clean break" Kate explained looking between Steve, Jesse, Amanda and Mark.

"Jesus, his only been lose just a couple of days and his killed at least 5 people" Steve asked gob smacked as he sat down.

"Plus the NYPD cops on the plane" Sophia muttered. "Yea, he killed 28 people before we caught him last time" Sophia said looking at the astounded group.

"Why, did he choose LA" Mark asked looking between Sophia and Kate.

"We don't know dad, we don't know" Kate answered running her hands through her hair.

"You look stressed" Amanda said as she stared at Kate.

"No tired and worried is more like it" Mark added as he watched his daughter-in-law.

"Yea, Leverson he gives me the creeps, he reminds me of McDonald" Kate said trying to hide her tears. "Steve, me and Sophia are going to need your help if we are going to keep the death toll down" Kate asked pleading with Steve after she had reeled in her emotions.

"Yea, we will help" Steve answered swallowing the lump in his throat, which had appeared at the mention of McDonald, as he picked up his cell phone. "Hey Cheryl, can you come to my dads it's about the case" Steve said into the phone. 5 minutes later Steve hung up. "She's on her way"

"We might as well wait and fill you in at the same time" Sophia said looking at Steve for approval and watched as he nodded.

"Why we wait for Cheryl I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air" Kate said going out to the deck.

Everyone watched her leave.

"Is she ok" Amanda asked worried.

"No" Sophia, Mark and Steve answered together.

"Let her be" Mark said as Steve went to talk to her, causing Steve to look at his dad. "You can go if she's not back in 10" Mark watched as Steve nodded.

Mark looked around the room at the people he cared about and thought about the 1 on the beach, Mark had a feeling this case was gonna scare him he knew deep down this could hurt someone he loved.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

You know the drill please review.


	8. CH8 IM HERE ALWAYS

Disclaimer: I hope you like the chap please review. I am also looking for a beta-reader for this story.

Chapter 8

I'm here always

Steve turned back to look at Jesse, Amanda, Mark and Sophia. "Fine but if she is not back in 10 minutes I'm going to check on her" Steve muttered sitting down.

"Ok, whilst we are waiting for your partner Steve I'm gonna run to the car to bring in the files" Sophia announced standing up.

"Ok love I will help you" Mark said smiling.

"Thanks Mark the help will be appreciated there are 5 boxes full" Sophia said laughing at the gob smacked look she was getting from Amanda and Jesse. "Why do you two look so shocked we told you Leverson killed 28 before he was caught" Sophia said lifting her eyebrows.

"Yea, sorry you saying how many files you and your partner had just made it hit me, this is a massive case with dangerous possibilities" Amanda replied looking worried.

"Yes. I'm not going to sugar coat this guy, he is a homicidal maniac who loves killing people, he looks at it like a sport, which is he why he signed the message 'catch me if you can', he is goading me and Kate. This is a game too him and he will kill non stop till we catch him" Sophia finished in a dull voiced. "This case broke me and Kate last time, his 10th victim was an 8yr old girl, after we found her raped and beaten, me and Kate worked ourselves into exhaustion. It really hit us what a sadistic bastard this guy is"

"We will help you catch him" Steve said looking Sophia straight in the eye.

"Thanks Steve" Sophia said nodding her head to him. "Well we better go get these files"

"Yea, me and Jesse will give you a hand too" Amanda said standing up and following Mark and Sophia.

"Thanks guys it is appreciated" Sophia said leading the way to the car where she opened the boot just as car pulled up along side Sophia's and Kate's car.

"So Lt. Rodriguez I hear you and your partner are the ones that stole mine and Steve's case" Cheryl said laughing at the look on Sophia's face. "I'm kidding I know the rules on case jurisdiction. Need a hand"

"Yea, can everyone grab a box each" Sophia said pointing to 5 big boxes.

"Yea" everyone replied straight away and grabbed a box each and started the journey back to the kitchen, as they all reached the kitchen Steve's eyes widened seeing all the reading he had to do.

"Jesus, that's all on this 1 guy" Steve asked his jaw looking kind of loose.

"Yep, this is every thing on Leverson. The boxes are numbered and from chronological order starting from front to back the cases are labelled 1 to 28 so you guys can get stuck in" Sophia said glaring at the boxes. "And be warned some of the things you may read and see might give you nightmares so be warned" Sophia finished downing the rest of her coffee which she had left on the table.

"Ok, Jesse, Amanda, Cheryl and dad whilst you four read up on the case I'm gonna go check on Kate its been 20 minutes" Steve said standing up and putting his cup in the sink.

"I was gonna ask where she was" Cheryl asked looking at everyone.

"She got quite choked up after explaining the case to us so she stepped out to get some air" Amanda replied to Cheryl.

"Oh is she ok" Cheryl asked Amanda back the two of them having a private conversation Cheryl watched as Amanda shook her head saying no.

"You sure Steve, I can go find her so you can read up on this case" Sophia asked standing up making everyone look at them.

"No you stay here that way if there is anything someone doesn't understand you can fill them in, you can catch me up when I get back with Kate" Steve said smiling at Sophia. "But If you want to do something you can put the kettle on as I think we are all going to be drinking quite a lot of tea and coffee" Steve finished smiling. "Ok, see guys in a bit"

"Do you think they will be ok" Jesse asked not just asking about the way this case is affecting Kate but the relationship between Steve and her.

"Steve is the best person to go, they know each other like the back of there own hands, they will be fine" Mark answered sending everyone a tight lipped smile, because Mark would never say it out loud but he didn't sleep that well last night the more he thought about everything he was feeling last night the more he had a feeling that his family was in danger and he was really worried about his daughter in law as he couldn't imagine what he and Steve would do if anything happened to Kate, she was a big part of their life's even if she hadn't been in them for the last 5 years.

----------

Outside on the deck

Steve stepped out on to the deck and looked about trying to spot Kate he was looking around for a couple of minutes before he spotted her down the beach standing with her arms wrapped around her body standing on the shore letting the waves wash up her feet, Steve walked down to her noticing the cool breeze as he walked to her.

"Hey" Steve whispered coming up next to her and resting his hand on her arm before noticing the tears that were flowing down her face, as Steve saw this he pulled her into his arms. "Kate" Steve muttered into her ear. "Talk to me"

"This case Steve it turns my stomach this guy I don't know what it is there's just something about him that makes me want to pull McDonalds case files"

"What you think Leverson and McDonald are linked some how" Steve asked going ridged.

"No, yes. I know that don't make sense" Kate said pulling away from Steve and turning her back. "I looked into it but it came back as nothing" Kate whipped back around and looked Steve straight in the eye. "But my guts telling me the files are missing something, my gut is screaming these cases are linked some how I just can't figure out how"

"Kate maybe it's just that the guy creeps you out" Steve asked stroking her arm.

"I don't know" Kate asked looking out back over the water. "Do you ever think about what would have happened if McDonald hadn't come in to our lives" Kate asked quietly but to Steve she could have screamed it and it would have had the same affect.

"Kate don't" Steve pleaded trying to keep his voice straight.

"How can I not Steve, how can I not" Kate all but growled looking at Steve. "My due date would have been 6 years tomorrow if that bastard hadn't of broke into the house and knocked me unconscious we would have a six year old daughter or son" Kate cried.

"But he did and we don't, McDonald killed them and talking and dwelling on it wont change anything Kate. I wish I could go back and change that because that would mean that I wouldn't have lost you" Steve said getting angry.

"Well I didn't want to leave it just got too much we fought all the time I just... I just…," Kate cried breaking down hyperventilating as her legs gave out; Steve caught her before she hit the ground and held her tight to him clutching her close.

"Im here Kate and i always will be" Steve whispered trying not to cry seeing his wife in as much distress as she was.

Steve pulled away to look at Kate he went to open his mouth to say sorry but forgot about it when he felt Kate's mouth cover his and a feeling he used to know came flooding back to him as he deepened the kiss.

-----------

I hope you like the chapter please review.

Katy xXx


End file.
